


Leave You There

by horsetrackhiggs



Series: E/R Drabbles [3]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras leaves Grantaire in the hallway after...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave You There

Enjolras roughly claimed his lovers’ mouth as his own, tightly gripping the collar of his shirt. He hastily licked Grantaire’s lower lip, who gladly opened his mouth. He clung to Enjolras as his tongue pushed against his own. The blond dragged his tongue along the roof of the darker haired man’s mouth. He dropped his hands down to Grantaire’s waist as the smaller male pushed him into the wall, pulling at his hair. Enjolras still controlled the kiss, rarely parting for a breath. Grantaire began to thrush his hips into Enjolras’, letting out calls for him in the form of moans. Enjolras smirked slightly and he quickly flipped on top of the other, his thumbs rubbing circles on Grantaire’s hips. His teeth tugged at the other’s lips, the smirk only growing as he let out a yelp. Enjolras backed out, receiving a short huff from his boyfriend, but he quickly fixed it by licking up his jaw line, up to his ear and then nipping at it. Grantaire shivered and his hands fell to Enjolras’ shoulder, digging into his shirt. A soft laugh escaped as Enjolras brushed his lips against Grantaire’s neck, then completely backing away from him. Grantaire looked at the other with begging eyes, but he only began to walk away. 

“Meet me in the bedroom in an hour.” He whispered before vanishing into his flat.

**Author's Note:**

> for my friend jordan, who is making me write the sex to this
> 
> if you wanna give me a prompt, send it over to my tumblr: loveaddictedjehan
> 
> Have a nice day. -Nola


End file.
